


Until the Dead Speak (Oneshot)

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sad, communication is important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only someone had said something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Dead Speak (Oneshot)

There are days where Feliciano can convince himself that what they have will last, days where he can pretend that Lovino isn't staring at Antonio with the eyes he used to stare at only Feliciano with, days that he can pretend he doesn't feel the emptiness in Lovino's kisses. But there is only so long that he can lie to himself, so long before they fall apart. He just hopes it doesn't come soon.

There are days where Lovino can convince himself that he and Feliciano are still perfect, days that he can force himself not to notice Feliciano getting closer and closer to Gilbert, days where he can pretend he doesn't see the emptiness in Feli's smile, days where he can ignore the apologies in Feliciano's kisses. But there is only so long that he can lie to himself, so long before theg fall apart. He just wishes it wouldn't come so soon.

Today is not one of those days for Feliciano, who is watching Antonio and Lovino laugh together, heads just inches apart. He couldn't keep the desperate look out of his face or the sorrow from his eyes. Gilbert sat next to him, a similarly broken look to his false smile. "Hard to watch, isn't it?" his rough voice whispered, red eyes softening. Feliciano could only nod as he turned to look up at him.

Today is not one of those days for Lovino, who looked back to see Gilbert and Feliciano sharing a tender look. "They're closer again," Antonio whispered next to him, own voice showing he was close to tears. Lovino nodded, glancing back at Antonio with tears in his eyes, only to be pulled into a tight hug.

"It hurts, he's pulling away from me and I don't know how to pull him back," two voices whispered to people who's hearts echoed those words. If only they would talk about how they felt, about what they thought they were seeing, they would realize it was a case of mass misperception, that nobody was falling out of love or into love with a new person.

But nobody ever did speak up, and everyone slowly grew more distant until they eventually left. And then, desperate for comfort, Gilbert and Feliciano began sleeping together, but it was empty, loveless. And then, desperate for comfort, Antonio and Lovino began sleepong together, butr it was empty, loveless.  
And nobody realized the mistake until the sickness that sadness brought killed Feliciano, and his final words were read, and by then it was too late.


End file.
